Behind the mask
by Pyro Lady
Summary: A love and lust tale staring everyone's favorite pyromaniac and witch. A JONDA LEMON. oneshot


**Disclaimer –** I do not own X-men in any of its forms. I'm simply not that cool.

**Summary – **A love and lust tale staring everyone's favorite pyromaniac and witch. A JONDA LEMON.

**Warning – This chapter contains sexualy explicit situations, if that kind of thing upsets you then don't read this.

* * *

**

**One Shot – Behind the mask

* * *

**

John smirked as he witnessed Wanda break things in her bedroom. He was watching the show from a hidden spot in a tree. The large plant sat right beside the Brotherhood Boarding house. Peering into her bedroom was no trouble at all.

If she knew that he was there she wouldn't show how upset she was. She would wait until he was gone. He often wondered if it was the hardship in her life that made her that way. He pondered if she valued her pride more than anything, or if it was just in her nature to act the way she did.

He always thought that she looked amazing. However, when he watched her throw things around left and right because of him, it made him feel spectacular. She had even hexed Todd out of the room. The boy was now sitting on the grass below. John smirked once again.

He had just asked Tabitha out. He asked her in front of the entire Brotherhood. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing he could have done, but seeing her so angry made him feel wonderful.

'Yeah Oy can see that yuh hate me.' Pyro thought with a smile as he noticed Wanda was leaving her room. She held a spray can and a bottle of dye in her possession. 'Or Oy quote "yuh like me just as much as yuh loyke a brain tumor." Why do yuh have to be so stubborn?' He wondered as he acrobatically moved to another branch in order to keep Wanda in his sight.

His smirk widened as he seen Wanda dyeing Tabitha's clothes grey. He then observed her spray paint long black strips all over Tabitha's walls. He knew he would have to apologise to Tabitha later but right now he felt to damn good about himself to do that. His smirk vanished as he saw what she was writing on the walls with the spray bottle.

"John cares more about fire than what he should really desire!"

He didn't know why she had to be so stubborn. They had spent an amazing night together... and then she had to blow him off.

"How could you do that! I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing! I hate you, you swine!" He recalled her saying as she shoved him out of her bedroom.

John rolled his eyes at that. Out of all the lame excuses that she could have given him, she gave him that. She obviously could have thought up something better, but she didn't. She hadn't even finished her beer. He on the other hand, had finished an entire six pack. He wasn't sure how he was even able to perform. Most other men would just have fallen asleep with their pants around their ankles, but not him. He had waited and hoped for this moment ever since he laid eyes on her.

It was even before he saw her skiing down that hill after him. It was when Magneto had showed him along with the rest of the Acolytes her picture. He introduced his own daughter as a menace; someone that should be stopped. As soon as he saw those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers, John knew he had to have her.

When he met her his passion only inflamed. She was a feisty girl. She had a really strong personality and an appearance that could make any man fall at his knees. She was about five foot six and had quite an athletic figure.

Her skin felt and looked like velvet. Her complexion was quite pale and her beautiful eyes added to the fragile look. However, everyone knows, looks can be deceiving. She was quite voluptuous, with a very flat stomach and shapely hips.

She had very feminine hands and very long legs. She was absolutely stunning. Beautiful as she was, what really threw him off his game was her voice. Sometimes it could be as soft as silk and other times it stung like a bee.

It had broken his heart when he saw Magneto force Mastermind to make his daughter think he was father of the year. It made him nauseous that Pietro hadn't even stepped up to stop the horrible thing. Now she lived in a world with false memories. It sickened him.

Then it all changed. Magneto was gone. He was presumed dead by the hands of Apocalypse. The Acolytes had now disbanded. Piotr went back to Russia to his family, while Remy set off to woo his Chere. John decided to go to the only place he could. He went to a place where he could always be near her.

The more John got to know Wanda, the more he liked her. He started to notice all kinds of little details about her. She would always chew on her lower lip when she was nervous, or unsure of what to do. She constantly tried to hide her smile every time he said something funny.

As the days passed, she started to find him endearing and began warming up to him. She even started to look differently at him.

The more Wanda liked him, the colder her brother's glares got. He was the only one that never showed any signals of enjoying John's company. Even the frog boy had smiled and talked friendly with him. However, he only did that when Wanda wasn't around. When the girl was near, the two always competed for her heart.

The sound of a shattering mirror brought him back to reality. He gazed into Tabitha's room only to discover she had left. His eyes widened in horror as he wondered where she had gotten to.

'No! She wouldn't dare.' He thought as he quickly climbed down the tree and ran towards the house. He had to get to his bedroom. He just knew she was in there.

As John rain up the staircase he heard one of his many zippo lighters start to flicker. He willed his feet to move faster. As soon as the doorknob was in his reach, he opened the door. He gasped as he witnessed Wanda holding one of his precious lighters in one hand, and his recent book in the other.

This book wasn't one of his published ones. He had started it when he first fell in love with her. He watched as a picture of her face floated out of the novel. It was the picture Magneto had given his Acolytes so long ago. Her impact in his life had been so deep. He had never actually spoken to her about it, he had written his emotions down on paper like always. The book was about a beautiful sorceress that later falls in love with a pyromanic. He was a man full of life, someone that was passionate, vibrant and intense. Together, they overcame the many adversaries that stood in their way.

Among the many villans, there was the sorceress' father, Magnus. He was a legend among men. That fact made him desire to control everything, even his daughter's heart. He had wanted her to marry someone much like himself.

There was also the brother, a spineless little man that did everything his father wanted. The brother was a strange character. He would try to please his father, yet at the same time protect himself and his sister from his wrath. John portrayed his feeling, almost as if he had another personality. There was him, Pedro, the coward twit and then there was someone else, someone worth admiring.

Then there was a team of people that protected and helped them. They were the young man's best friends; Romulous, a good hearted womanizer and Pablo, a romantic artist.

In many ways that book was Pyro's heart. All of his books were about her but that one was different from the others. That novel was the very essence of him. He had written exactly how he felt about Wanda and about everything. He couldn't even publish it yet. He wanted to shield and protect it from everyone. How she had found it, he didn't know. He had to prevent it from being destroyed. If it were to disappear, so would his chance of every truly being with her. If she destroyed the book, she would be destroying him as well.

John shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He raised his hand and commanded the fire to leave the lighter and go to his hand. As the tiny flame danced on his palm, he closed it. The flame had been extinguished. He frowned as he felt anger boil up inside of him.

"How dare yuh!" John roared as he stepped closer to her and grabbed his novel out of her hands. He hugged it close to his chest, placing it directly over his heart. Instantly his rage started to diminish. His book was safe.

Wanda stared at him. She had actually been afraid for a moment. As soon as she realized he had calmed down, she decided to give him a piece of her mind.

"How dare me? How dare me my ass! How dare you! You wrote about me without my permission! " She yelled, getting in his face. John's head snapped up. It wasn't long before his crystal blue eyes were staring into her sapphire ones.

"Yuh read it?" John asked, his eyes shinning. Wanda was taken aghast. She was unsure of what to say. Her scarlet lips opened and words started to surface.

"Yeah!" Wanda shouted, sounding confident and defying. However, deep inside, she wished he would look away. When he looked into her eyes, it was as if he could see right through her. It was like he knew what was inside her head and he knew exactly who she was.

John didn't know what to do or what to say. He felt exposed and even naked. He didn't plan on showing the piece of writing to anyone else. Now if she had any question about how he felt, it was gone. He was at a loss of words.

"You... you had no right! Now what? Are you guna write about you sleeping with me? You are…a…a…prick!" she exclaimed, trying her best to be mad. It was rather difficult to show an emotion she was not experiencing when his ocean eyes were staring at her. John started to frown.

"Yuh say yuh read it! That is impossible! Either yuh are lyin' or you simply don't have th' intelligence to comprehend wot this is!" John yelled while shaking his manuscript. "This book talks about love about how Oy _feel_ about YOU. Oy can't believe you have the guts to ask me if Oy will write about something as... mundane as sex. Is that what you think Oy want from you? Do you think Oy'm that kind of guy?"

Wanda was taken aback by his reactions. In the deep corners of her mind she could hear words speaking. It was if her mind was attempting to tell her something. At first she couldn't understand what it was, but now the words had become loud and clear.

_Don't you turn your back on me  
take a look at where you want to be  
don't be scared of what you see  
the only thing that's killing you, is me._

Her knees started to feel weak. It was true. Wanda wanted John. She was scared of these emotions. She didn't want to fall victim to pain and she couldn't bear hurting him. Wanda was afraid that she would get so attached, that if he were to leave, she would carry a sadness she wouldn't be able to deal with. He was killing her. He was killing what he tried so hard to get. The cure to all her pain, her hate was him. Every time she saw him she felt her negative emotions evaporate. However, hatred was the only thing she had left. It was the only thing she allowed herself to feel.

"You... you don't even know me and you don't know anything about love! To you what we did last night was love! Well let me inform you, I don't love you. Infact I don't love anyone, nor do I ever want to. I have seen what love does to people and I don't like it!" Wanda stated. Her eyes appeared to be full of pain. She tried to look away, but she couldn't escape John's stare.

"Why do yuh have to do that?" John questioned with a grimace.

"What!" Wanda snapped.

"Sabotage yerself! You hide behind that stupid mask; the mask of the lonely bitch that doesn't need anyone." John snarled. He had gotten inside Wanda's personal space. Their noses were almost touching. John opened his mouth and continued on. "Tell me that yuh don't feel that. Tell me that you don't feel th' magic between us. Look me and th' eyes and say it!"

Wanda's mouth started to get dry. She could feel her heart beating faster than ever. "There is no magic." She announced.

"You are lying again Wanda." John said with a smile "You do love me."

"No I don't!" Wanda declared, attempting to get angry. No matter how much rage she felt, as soon as his lips touched hers, it disappeared.

The kiss was soft at first, only their lips were touching, and then it got deeper. Wanda's lips parted giving John's tongue passage. Their tongues started to swirl and wrestle. Wanda tried to pull away so she could yell at him. John started to suck on her tongue slightly, causing her to release her anger. She started to moan slightly.

Taking it a step forward, John opened his mouth and absorbed all the air, giving Wanda a new experience. His hands went up and down her hips several times. His hands eventually made their way to the side of her firm breasts, pressing her a bit more to him. He then guided her over to his bed.

John ended up on top of Wanda. Their lips never parted. His hands were again, on top of her breasts. She protested slightly when he removed one of his hands. He had started to unbutton her scarlet top. Once all the buttons had been undone, Wanda raised into a sitting position from the bed. She allowed John to remove her shirt. His orange shirt quickly joined her scarlet one on the ground.

John stared hard at the silk, black bra that covered her chest. He ran his hand from her right shoulder to her left, ever so gently making her shiver. John stood at the edge of the bed and removed the remaining articles of his clothing. His attire fell onto the carpet and he rejoined Wanda on the bed.

Wanda lost her breath when she saw him naked once more. He was beautiful. He had a toned body but not as toned as Piotr. It was perfect. His chest begged for her touch and his arms were quite strong, despite their appearance. Then there was his gorgeous face. To Wanda, his best feature however, was his behind.

Noticing his intrigued look, Wanda laid back and supported her weight with her elbows. She raised her hips and slid her long, black, velvet skirt off. She had now exposed her black, silk panties. John pulled on the zippers of her black boots. She was only in her undergarments now.

Wanda's breath became heavier as she felt him get on top of her again. Their lips meet once more. When they separated for air, John started to kiss along her jaw line all the way up. When he finished with that, he began sucking on her earlobe, and then playfully gave it a few bites.

John's mouth had begun to travel south. He started kissing the exposed flesh of her breasts. He wrapped one of his hands around her torso. A few seconds later more of Wanda was revealed. John stood on his knees between Wanda's legs and gazed at her naked breasts once more. They seemed more beautiful than the previous night.

John started to massage them gently. One of his hands grazed over her left nipple. He leaned in and sucked hard on it until it was erect. He repeated the process with her right nipple afterwards. Wanda moaned a litle louder as John stopped torturing her breasts and started to kiss his way south once again. He passed supple kisses all over her stomach. He slowly began dipping his tongue into her navel.

John continued kissing down. He stopped for a moment to suck on her hip bones, causing a small laugh to omit from her mouth. Wanda's fingers laced themselves in his hair, massaging his scalp. She gasped as John kissed her see-through panties. John tucked his thumbs at the waist band of her panties and then pulled them all the way down. He kissed his way back up until he met her lips.

It was then that Wanda placed both her hands on his toned arms and flexed her knees. She started to feel his penis inside of her. Wanda moaned loudly when she felt him fully inside. They had become one. She could feel his heartbeat. She looked up at his face. He appeared to be in pain. He quickly noticed her glance. John smiled and kissed her sweetly.

Once again Wanda heard the voice singing in her head. She realized it was her own.

_Take me to the edge of feeling  
heart against my skin  
show me places I have longed for  
in sanctity and sin _John started to move as slowly as possible. He knew that she wasn't very experienced in this area, since he was her first. He decided to take a slower approach just for her. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"We can stop any time you want." John whispered into Wanda's ear, making her shiver again.

"No, I'm fine Johnny." Wanda assured with a smile. She began kissing him once more.

Wanda met his trust with kisses and touches of her own. The speed increased and they had soon reached their peak. Tired and sweaty, John slowly pulled out of her and lay by her side. He took her into his arms. Wanda rested her head on his muscular chest. She slowly felt herself drift off to sleep. As her eyes began closing she heard his voice speak to her.

"I love you Wanda." He spoke softly as he kissed her sweaty forehead. She sighed happily. Before she began sleeping, she hugged him tight and responded to his sweet phrase.

"I love you too, St. John Allerdyce."

* * *

Ok people, now it's public, I love Pyro and I'm damn proud about it. The naked Pyro was based on movie Pyro's body and my amagination on how that GOD's body must look. Anyways that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and that you didn't think the sex scene was too hasty. Anyways, feel free to tell me what you thought in a review. If I have enough reviews I will probably write another one.

Lots of love

Don't forget to review

Anna


End file.
